The development of large-screen displays for use with digital signage and the like has been robust recently. In particular, attention has been focused on multi-display systems in which a plurality of ultra narrow-frame displays are combined together to form a large screen.
When combining a plurality of displays to form this large screen, it is preferable for the seams of the displays to be difficult to see. Therefore, there have been attempts to make these seams harder to see by arranging a frame-shaped light guiding member such as a lens at the periphery of each display and performing seamless display so as to make the seams difficult to see. (Patent Document 1, for example).